Implantable prostheses are commonly used to replace or augment body tissue. In the case of breast cancer, it is sometimes necessary to remove some or all of the mammary gland and surrounding tissue, which creates a void that can be filled with an implantable prosthesis. The implant serves to support surrounding tissue and to maintain the appearance of the body. The restoration of the normal appearance of the body has a beneficial psychological effect on post-operative patients, eliminating much of the shock and depression that often follows extensive surgical procedures. Implantable prostheses are also used more generally for restoring the normal appearance of soft tissue in various areas of the body, such as the buttocks, chin, calf, etc.
Soft implantable prostheses typically include a relatively thin and flexible envelope or shell made of vulcanized (cured) silicone elastomer. The shell is filled either with a silicone gel or with a normal saline solution. The filling of the shell takes place before or after the shell is inserted through an incision in the patient.
In the United States, women can generally choose between two different types of breast implant shell surfaces: a smooth surface and a textured surface. The surgeon generally recommends the type of surface based on his or her technique and the need of the individual patient.
Breast implants may be placed in the breast in one of several different positions, depending on desired outcome, and/or patient and surgeon preference.
In subglandular placement, the breast implant is placed in a surgically formed pocket directly between the glandular breast tissue and the pectoralis major muscle. This placement most approximates the plane of normal breast tissue. In addition, this placement may offer shorter surgery, less pain and discomfort and perhaps a faster recovery. On the downside, subgladular placement may result in a more palpable implant, a higher chance of visible rippling or folding of the implant, and higher risk of capsular contracture.
In submuscular placement, the breast implant is placed beneath the pectoralis major muscle. Thus, the implant is further away from the skin surface and may be less visible or less palpable. This placement may appear more “natural” because the implant is further away from the skin. It may require a longer surgery and recovery period, but is believed to results in a reduced chance for capsular contracture. In breast reconstruction patients where natural breast tissue may be substantially or entirely absent, this placement approach effects maximal coverage of the implant.
Dual plane breast implant placement is a combination approach in which the implant is placed beneath the pectoralis major muscle, after the surgeon releases the inferior muscular attachments. As a result, the upper portion of the implant is partially beneath the pectoralis major muscle, while the lower portion of the implant is positioned in the subglandular plane. This implantation technique may achieve improved coverage of the upper portion of the implant and allow filling of minor laxity of the lower breast.
Despite many advances in the development of safe and comfortable breast prostheses, there remains room for improvement.